


The Reason My Heart Started Beating

by The_Real_Heda



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Heda/pseuds/The_Real_Heda
Summary: Moving to Forks was the best decision for everyone. Bella was excited to be back and spending time with her dad, but not even she could’ve predicted how her life would change. Or who she would meet when she got there.This is Twilight with a twist, I’m sure you can tell by the main pairing. I love twilight, seriously I do, but there are just some things that really annoyed me about the movie in terms of characters and relationships so this story is my version of how I would’ve liked twilight to go. I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Angela Weber/Eric Yorkie, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, James/Victoria (Twilight), Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this book, they all belong to Stephanie Myers and the creators of the Twilight Saga!
> 
> The plot should be relatively the same in terms of events that happened but I’ve changed some things around about them in order to fit my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE
> 
> If you are reading this I have rewritten the chapters of this book from their previous state so there is going to be some differences. If this is your first time reading this story then discard this message but if you have been here before then this is for you and you might want to reread the chapters again. Thanks for reading!

_Moving_

_‘It’s bittersweet’_ Bella thought. On one hand she was ecstatic that she could finally see her father again after so many years. She used to visit him for a couple weeks every summer when she was younger. As she got older and her schedule busier those visits became less and less in number until they were nonexistent. The last time she actually got to talk to her dad in person was when she was twelve years old and she couldn’t help but think _‘about time’_.

On the other hand Bella was sad to be leaving her mom. Of course, her mom wouldn’t be alone.

After her parents split her mom, Renée, met Phil. The two got married and have been happily together ever since. Phil is a minor league baseball player who travels a lot. The whole reason that Bella was moving in the first place was because her mom didn’t want to make her come with them, but also didn’t want to stay home with Bella while Phil was away.

Bella knew that if she asked her mom to stay then she would. That was what her mom had intended to do originally but Bella didn’t want Renée to resent her for it. Which was a given even though it would be unintentional. She could already sense some of it from the times that her mom had stayed back before. Which is why this time Bella put her foot down and told her mom that she was going to live with her dad.

Her mom had Phil now though, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...

Standing outside, Bella took a minute to just breathe in her surroundings. Phoenix was still just a place, but it held a special place in her heart. It’s been her home since she was five years old and she’s going to miss all the memories that were made here. Hearing the honk of the horn of Phil’s car she sighed and went to get in.

\-----

“Do you have everything?” Renée asked, searching Bella’s body frantically as if she could magically find something amiss if she stared hard enough. They were at the airport in front of the terminal for Bella’s plane, waiting to be called to board.

Bella chuckled and grabbed her moms prying hands, stilling them. “Calm down mom” Bella said. “I’ll be fine, stop worrying so much.”

“I always worry about you,” Renée countered, finally stopping her search and instead just grabbing Bella’s forearms.

“I’ll see you soon!” Renée insisted. “Whenever you decide you wanna come back don’t hesitate. I’ll come right back as soon as you need me to”. Bella didn’t doubt that statement, but she could see the sacrifice in her mother’s eyes behind that promise.

Bella pulled her into a hug and the two stayed like that until the overhead came on, announcing that her flight was now boarding passengers. “I’ve gotta go mom, I love you,” Bella told her as she gathered her things and walked towards her terminal.

“I love you too! You have my cell phone number right!” Renée called. Bella looked back at her and laughed, putting her bag down to give her a thumbs up and then walking onto the plane.

\-----

“Bells!” came from a deep voice to her left. Smiling, Bella turned to see her dad, Charlie, jogging towards her. Putting her jacket on her suitcase she met him halfway in a tight hug, inhaling his scent for the first time in five years. The familiarity of it coming back to her in waves, making her release a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Dad!”

“I’ve missed you so much Bella,” Charlie said, picking up her bags as he led them towards his patrol car. Charlie is the chief of police of Forks, the rainy town home to a little over three thousand people. It was small and isolated, something she actually preferred over the overpopulated Phoenix. The rain on the other hand was something she could do without. The wetness of the ground was going to do wonders for her clumsiness.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said sincerely, “And I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to come back down here to see you.” It was true. She should’ve come at least once over the time she was away. She hated herself for not trying harder to be able to come and see him. Hopefully they could make up for lost time now that she lived here permanently.

“Don’t worry about it Bells, now come on let’s go home.” Even though he brushed it off like it was nothing, Bella could see the way his eyes lit up at her admission. She was glad that he knew that she didn’t abandon him. That he was still loved.

 _Home’_ Bella thought. Despite all of the years that she’d been away, the word felt right to her.

\-----

Pulling up to the house led to a more awkward tension surrounding them. Now that the adrenaline of Bella’s return wore off the two were at a standstill. Both trying to figure each other out. Both hoping that they didn’t do anything to mess up the newfound situation that they were in.

Charlie grabbed Bella’s bags, there weren’t many, and led them upstairs. The path they took led to the room facing west. The three-panelled window gave her a view of the vast forest beside her house. The trees, damp from the latest downpour of rain, towered over her house like skyscrapers. The ground was void of any shrubbery but covered in moss and falling leaves. The green expanded out for miles all around the back of her house. Bella’s fingers itched to grab a camera and capture the breathtaking scenery, but her camera was back in Arizona. Her parting gift to Renée.

The room was familiar to Bella, seeing as it had belonged to her since she was born. By the looks of it, Charlie hadn’t changed a thing about it. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellow lace curtains around the window. The only thing that looked remotely different was the bedset on her queen sized bed. “Wow dad, you didn’t want to change a thing did you.” she joked. The atmosphere changed into something lighter that allowed Charlie to release the weight off his shoulders.

“I don’t know what you kids like nowadays. Plus, you’ve always had a basic room Bells. Even when you were little your room looked like it could be for an adult.” It was true. She never really went through those phases of hanging up posters and decorating her room based off of the bands she listened to or the movies she watched. She NEVER in a million years would’ve been that girl to paint her room bright pink or anything like that. She didn't understand why people ever thought that was a good idea and it hurt her head just thinking about it.

She shrugged in agreement at his statement and he laughed. “If you want to change anything you can go get some paint from the hardware store a few blocks down. Just let me know and I’ll leave some money out for you on the counter,” He told her. Not seeing a reason to change anything, she just told him it was fine and she’ll let him know if her mind changes.

 _‘Now to put all of my stuff away, how fun’_ Bella thought with a sigh. Deciding that putting her clothes away was the best course of action she opened her suitcase and started folding.

\-----

About 45 minutes later Bella could hear the sound of a rusty engine getting closer and closer until it cut off right in front of her house. Looking outside she saw a big orange truck that looked like it had seen better days. Curious as to who it was she waited and saw a person who looked to be a teenager getting out of the driver’s seat. The person had the muscular frame of a boy, but the long dark locks of a girl so she couldn’t exactly be sure. She was leaning towards a guy with extremely long hair.

As she watched the boy pull out a wheelchair from the bed of the truck she heard the door to the house open, and soon Charlie was in her line of sight. He approached the boy and gave him a quick hug, then rushed to open the passenger side door and help out a much older man. Charlie held the man up until the boy brought over and unfolded the wheelchair, then set the man down in it. Deciding that just standing there and watching would do nothing to satiate her curiosity, Bella headed downstairs to meet the newcomers.

“Bella!” Charlie exclaimed when she walked out of the door. She smiled at her dad as she approached and turned towards the newcomers. Upon closer inspection she was able to see that these weren’t strangers. She recognised the older man to be a good friend of Charlie’s, _‘Billy’_ she thought. The boy on the other hand looked familiar, but she couldn’t remember his name or how exactly she knew him from her time here before.

“Bella, you remember Billy Black right?” Charlie asked, gesturing towards the old man who was gazing at her with a wide smile that spread all the way across his face. The man, Billy, looked genuinely excited to see her.

“Of course, you look good,” She responded, directing the end of her sentence towards Billy. He laughed, thanking her and reminding her that he was ‘still kicking’. Charlie butted in at that point and soon the two men were going back and forth at each other. Drifting farther into the street as they horsed around like teenage boys instead of grown men.

The boy, whose name she still didn’t recall, came closer to her then. He was tall, her head barely reaching his shoulders. His clothes were loose on him, but she could see some definition in his arms. He had a baby face which Bella thought somehow worked with his body. It gave him a youthfulness that she couldn’t see when she gazed at him through her window.

His wide smile from the men’s antics turned shy as he approached her. “H-Hey, I'm Jacob. We used to make mudpies together when we were little,” he said. Bella, a socially awkward people watcher, could sense the awkwardness radiating off of him in waves. Judging by his obvious refusal to make eye contact for more than a few seconds and how he kept his head down as he talked indicated that he was nervous to talk to her. For whatever reason she didn’t know. Judging by the high pitch of his voice she guessed that he was a couple years younger than her.

Digging into the deep recesses of her mind she was able to remember vague memories of her and a way smaller version of Jacob, with shorter hair, running around causing trouble and building said mud pies. She also remembered two other girls that were usually in those memories with him. “Yea I remember,” Bella responded. “Who were the other two other girls with us? I’m trying but I can’t remember their names?”

Jacob laughed, causing her to blush. “Those were my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.” Putting names to faces helped clear up the haziness of the memories a little more.

Bella nodded, the memories brought a smile to her face. “We used to be little troublemakers weren’t we.” They both chuckled at that. They talked a little bit more as they tried to get to know each other. Bella learned that Jacob was two years younger than her, making him 15 years old to her 17. The memories brought a smile to her face.

Charlie and Billy decided to head back at that point. “So Bella… do you like it?” Charlie asked. Confused as to what he could be talking about she pointed to the truck, assuming that was what he meant. “This?” Bella asked, wondering why her opinion of the Black’s truck mattered. With a nod Charlie answered, “Your homecoming present. I bought it off of Billy a few days ago. Figured you could use something to help you get around to school and stuff.” Bella gasped in shock. She knew that she couldn’t exactly take Charlie’s police cruiser to school. She just figured that she could find a bus or other way of public transportation until she could work up the money to buy her own car. Charlie getting this meant so much to her. Suddenly she was reminded of how much she loved her father.

“I rebuilt the engine,” Jacob chimed in, beaming with pride at his handiwork.

“No way, seriously? Oh my god this is awesome!” Bella exclaimed. She went to get in the driver's seat, hitting Jacob with the door as she opened it. They both chuckled and she apologised as he continued to head to the passengers side. The tan seats were infused with the smell of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. By the looks of it either Charlie or Billy had recently cleaned and detailed it for her to use. Another wave of appreciation flowed through her.

Once they were both settled in Bella sighed, looking around the dashboard and deciding on where to start. “So first you have to double pump the clutch…” Jacob started, proceeding to instruct her on how to work the car.

“Like this?” Bella asked and tried to do as he said. The truck rumbled to life and she smiled in satisfaction.

“Looks like you got it all down,” Jacob told her, impressed.

“Hey so do you need a ride to school? I could pick you up and we could head there together,” Bella suggested.

Jacob sighed, “Thanks but I go to school on the reservation.”

Bella nodded. “Dang, it would’ve been nice to know at least one person at the school.” The two talked for a little after that, getting to know each other again, before they headed inside to eat and watch the game with Charlie and Billy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell I’ve changed the dynamic between Bella and Charlie already. I feel like in the movie she just treated him so horribly and always pushed him to the side and he seemed to just take it, I guess? I just didn’t like it and felt like they had so much potential to be better so I’m giving them that in this story.
> 
> Anyway this is the rest of the introductions and still follows the twilight plot the same. Next chapter or the one after is when we start to divert from the movie and move more into what I’ve come up with myself. I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave comments on what you like and dislike, feedback always helps!

Sunday was spent unpacking and getting reacclimated to life in Forks. As Bella reacquainted herself with her surroundings she got a good look at her childhood home. Charlie had clearly left it the way it was. Whether that was by design or he just didn’t have the time she didn’t know. Bella examined the kitchen, the square oak table with three unmatching chairs that once was the home to many family dinners, the dark paneled walls, the bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. 

The living room was no different. Pictures were scattered all throughout the room. Over the fireplace was a wedding picture of Charlie and Renée in Las Vegas. Another one was of all three of them the day that Bella was born. Last was virtually every school picture Bella had ever taken up to last year. ‘ _I’m going to have to convince him to move those_ ’ Bella thought. She felt a pang of guilt and hoped that her father would be able to move on. Mentally she made a list of everything they could change together to give them both a fresh start.

The rest of Sunday passed by relatively quick and soon she was up and getting ready for school. Taking a quick shower Bella decided to go simple with a pair of denim jeans and a sweater with a long trench coat to go over it. _‘I’m not in Phoenix anymore’_ Bella thought. Grabbing a muffin on the way out Bella got in her truck, mentally preparing herself for the torture of how bad being a new student halfway through the semester was going to be.

Bella was glad to see the faded ‘Forks High School, Home of the Spartans’ sign when she pulled up. The commute from her house to the school was about fifteen to twenty minutes, which wasn’t that long except for the fact that her truck’s stereo needed some serious TLC. It was super static-y and faded in and out to the point where she turned it off, opting to sit in complete silence instead of dealing with it any longer.

Parking, she took solace in the fact that at least everybody else’s cars weren’t that much fancier than hers. Of course, her truck stood out with its faded -but still bright- orange exterior and the loud rumbling sound that came from the engine. Other than that she pretty much fit in with the rest of the cars in the lot. The only cars that resembled luxury were the silver sleek volvo, the cherry red Mercedes, and the silver and black jeep in the corner of the parking lot. Clearly some students here had the luck of living a lavish lifestyle that only few could afford in Forks. She wondered what their parents' job was.

Getting out she kept her head down, aware of the eyes on her as she grabbed her backpack and locked the truck. She’s always been a socially awkward person and definitely defined herself as an introvert, so she hoped that the attention that she was bound to receive (If this reaction was anything to go off of) would wear off quickly and the students could find something else to talk about. She heard a boy to her left call out ‘nice ride’ jokingly. She replied with a quick ‘thank you’ and continued to make her way inside. _‘This is going to be hell’_ was the last thought that ran through her mind before she pushed open the doors and headed into the school.

\-----

After receiving her schedule and a map from the school Bella made her way through the halls. She looked at the map and tried, hopelessly, to find her way to building three, where her first period english class was located. After she had looked down at her map for the fifth time with no progress she decided to just stop and study it in order to find the best way to get to class. She was just about to find the best way to leave the office when a voice appeared next to her. “You’re Isabella Swan right?” 

She turned to see an asian boy with long black hair next to her. His appearance screamed business casual even though he had a coat on his arm, which he obviously must’ve taken off when he got inside. His hair framed his face in what people would refer to as a ‘bowl cut’ and he seemed way more enthusiastic on a monday morning than she would’ve liked. When she nodded her head he continued, “I’m Eric, the eyes and ears of Forks High School. If you need anything, a friend, tour guide, shoulder to lean on I’m here.” _‘Coming on a little strong don’t ya think’_ Bella thought in annoyance. It hadn’t even been a day and this was already happening.

“I’m more of the suffer in silence type,” Bella responded, trying to let him down gently. Clearly she was doing something wrong because his smile never faltered and he seemed to be even more excited than before. If that was even possible. 

“Suffer in silence, that’s gold. I’m on the school paper and you are definitely front page news.” Fear rushed through her veins at that. More attention was the last thing that she wanted and she rushed to plead with him to stop. 

“No I’m not. Please don’t put me on the-” 

“Relax, no feature, ok?” He asked. Cutting her off when he saw how anxious his proposal had made her. Bella took a sigh of relief and nodded in thanks. They both talked a little more as Eric showed her to her class and then they went their separate ways.

\-----

English, Gov, and Trig passed by quickly. Every period she would have to stand in front of the class and introduce herself, something she abhorred due to the anxiousness that public speaking brought her. After that she would find the farthest seat available and attempt to fade into the background until class was over. Those classes were easy to be anonymous in, but now she had to face the class she despised the most, Gym.

Gym was the antagonist to Bella’s clumsy nature. Another downside to coming in halfway through the semester was that everyone was already in the full swing of things. This meant that Bella was thrust into an intense game of volleyball with girls who were all way more coordinated and in tune than her. The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, was not someone who took the time to make sure that his new students were acclimated, and he seemed way more intrigued with the boys’ basketball games taking place on the other side of the gym, leaving Bella to fend for herself. 

It didn’t take long for the other girls on her team to notice Bella’s lack of physical ability, and they quickly decided to put her in the back left corner out of the way. This made her the constant target of a barrage of hits from the other team. Her team was doing a pretty good job picking up her slack until a girl on the other team spiked it straight at Bella, her teammates unable to get to it in time. Bella, with no other option, slapped at the ball with her wrist in an attempt to protect her face. This sent the ball ricocheting to the other side of the gym, only to hit a boy in the back of the head.

Bella stared in horror. This situation couldn’t have gotten worse if she tried. She speed walked over to him, apologising profusely and she tried to explain that she had in fact told the girls to not let her play for this very reason. She was mid sentence when the boy turned around. He looked prepared to wave her off with a quick ‘it’s ok’ before he gave her one good look. A wide smile appeared on his face and he waved his buddy next to hum off, confusing Bella even more. “Oh uhh no no it’s ok. You’re Isabella right?” He asked, stammering over his words as he talked in a clear show of nervousness. _‘Not this again. Why are boys like this? I'm not even that exciting!’_

“Just Bella,” she responded, figuring that was enough of an answer. 

He nodded, seemingly storing that information for later, and awkwardly stuck out his hand. “Yea hey I’m Mike, Mike Newton.” Bella responded with ‘nice to meet you’ in order to be cordial but just wanted to be out of this conversation.

Not even a second later a short girl with brunette hair appeared out of nowhere, a bright smile on her face. “She’s got a great spike huh?” The girl, who Bella recognised from some of her other classes, directed toward Mike. Clearly, he had all of her attention and Bella figured that he was the only reason why she had even made the effort to come over here. 

“I’m Jessica by the way, we have English and Trig together.” the girl, Jessica, directed towards her. Bella gave her a shrug in acknowledgment, which led to several seconds of excruciatingly awkward silence before Jessica decided to speak up. “So you’re from Arizona right? Aren’t people who live in Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?” Bella had to give her props for trying to make conversation, even though the things she said only made this interaction more painful than it already was. 

Not knowing what to say and floundering for a response, Bella’s mouth started moving before her mind could even come up with an appropriate answer, “Uhm yea, I guess that’s why they decided to kick me out,” she said. _‘Kick me out? What the fuck kind of answer was that’_ Bella thought, mentally kicking herself. 

Mike laughed a little too hard at that, causing Jessica to give out a pitiful chuckle and mumble something along the lines of ‘you’re so funny’ under her breath. After several seconds of silence Bella decided to make her escape and turned back to the volleyball game, prompting Mike to do the same. This left Jessica standing there staring longingly at Mike’s retreating figure before she too headed back to the girls side of the gym.

\-----

Bella left the locker room to find none other than Mike Newton waiting for her. He eagerly asked if she would like to join him and his friends during lunch. She accepted, figuring it would be nice to meet some new people instead of hiding out in the school library while she ate her food.

When they got to the table Bella saw that she had already met most of the people sitting there. Jessica and Eric were there, as well as another girl with black hair and glasses who introduced herself as Angela. Mike pulled out her chair for her in a clear attempt to be chivalrous, and she gave him a small smile as she sat down. “Hey Mike! I see you met my girl Bella,” Eric said, his tone light but he was eyeing Mike with something akin to jealousy. 

“Oh she’s your girl?” Mike retorted with a laugh. Eric’s smile was replaced with a scowl.

Out of nowhere Bella felt lips on her cheek as the boy from earlier who said ‘nice car’ gave her a peck then called out, “My girl.” He swiftly pulled out Mike’s cahir form under him, causing him to plummet to the ground, then took off running. Mike shot up and chased after him, his words getting farther and farther away but from what she could hear the other boy’s name was Tyler. Bella looked to the others in alarm only to see that they weren’t surprised or even phased from the boys’ actions.

“Wow, it’s like first grade all over again. You’re like the shiny new toy everyone wants,” Jessica said, the envy obvious in her tone even though Bella could tell she tried to hide it. 

Bella gave a small chuckle in response, only to jump when a camera flash went off right in front of her eyes. “My bad, I just needed a picture to go with the feature on the editorial,” Angela explained. 

“The feature’s dead Angela, don’t bring it up again,” Eric snapped as he grabbed his things and stood up. He stopped to lean down behind Bella, saying, “I got your back baby,” before he walked out of the cafeteria.

“I guess we’ll just do another piece on teen drinking,” Angela muttered, seemingly put off by Eric’s response. 

“You could always do a piece on.. eating disorders,” Bella started. Cringing when she saw the looks on the two girls’ faces, she added, “Speedo padding on the swim team.” 

Angela perked up at that, “Actually, that’s a good one,” she said. Jessica agreed, never one to be left out of the conversation too long, and the two seemed to go off into their own little world as they discussed Bella, taking this as a way out, chose to look out of the window into the trees. Suddenly, five teens strutted into her line of view on the outside of the cafeteria, heading towards the door to come in. From what she could tell, it was three boys and two girls. 

“Who’re they?” she asked Angela and Jessica, bringing them out of their conversation. They barely had to turn their heads to see who she was talking about, and it only took them a second before they smiled and turned back to her as if she had brought up their favourite subject to talk about. 

“Those are the Cullen’s” Angela replied quietly, as if she talked normally they would somehow hear her.

“They’re Doctor and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago,” Jessica continued. 

“They like to keep to themselves,” Angela said with a shrug. 

Jessica was quick to jump in and offer her input, “Yea, that’s cause they’re all together. Like together, together. I’m not even sure that's legal.” 

Bella was about to comment that, while it could seem a little weird to some people, it technically wasn’t wrong but Angela beat her to it. “Jess! They’re not actually related.” 

“I know but it's weird, like I mean, come on they live together!” 

Angela gave her a bemused look, which Jessica just shrugged off and continued, “Anyway, the blonde girl, that’s Rosalie. And the big dark haired guy is Emmett. Everyone thinks they’re together but no one has actually seen them kiss or anything so it’s all just speculation.” She sounded sad when she said that, almost like she wanted it to be true in order to justify her gossiping nature.

Bella was able to get better looks at each of them as they appeared through the doors. They were all sporting designer brands and looked like they belonged on a runway instead of in high school. Bella had to applaud them, they had the whole cafeteria’s attention and they seemed to either not notice or they didn’t care. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be in their own little world, throwing playful looks at each other as they passed by their table. She barely had any time to give them a proper once over before Jessica introduced the next pair. “That girl with the pixie cut, that’s Alice. She’s like, super weird. And the guy standing next to her who looks like he’s in pain, that’s Jasper.”

Now these two were definitely together, if they’re hand holding and the fact that they kept staring dreamily at each other was anything to go by. Bella could tell what Jessica meant about Jasper being in pain though. His posture was rigid and he looked like each breath he took was painful in itself. She couldn’t help but sympathise and wonder what was causing him such unease. And Alice seemed normal enough, making Bella wonder what it was about her that made Jessica have such an off putting reaction.

“Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash matchmaker,” Jessica said with a smirk, to which Angela replied that “maybe he will adopt me.”

Looking back, Bella saw the last one make an entrance. It was a boy with bronze hair who clearly looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. “Who’s that?” She asked after Jessica had failed to announce his presence, only to catch her staring longingly at him. 

“That’s Edward Cullen,” She said dreamily. Bella glanced back at him. She could see the appeal, he was very handsome. They all were. 

Jessica must’ve taken her looking at him as a sign of attraction because she said, “Don’t waste your time. He’s totally gorgeous, like obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him, not like I care.” Bella gave her a look when she said that. _‘Clearly someone’s been turned down one too many times’_ she thought. She glanced at him again and could see the appeal. He was in fact handsome and Bella could see that he had the attention of almost every girl in the room whether he cared or not. “Seriously, don’t waste your time,” Jessica reiterated, almost aggressively. Obviously she was one of the girls with the ‘if I can’t have it, no one can’ mindset, not that Bella even wanted Edward in the first place. 

“I didn’t plan on it,” Bella assured.

The conversation ended soon after that, the three girls deciding to use what little time left that they had to actually eat their food instead of talk. Bella took this as an opportunity to think about the Cullens. Clearly they were like idols in this small school, even though they seemingly kept to themselves. It made her wonder how they felt, like they were an exhibit that everyone kept staring at but never got too close to in fear of ruining its sense of perfection. Another thing that made her wonder was the fact that, while they obviously had their differences, they looked way too much alike to be foster siblings. 

Their hairstyles were the biggest differences between them besides body structure. The big one, Emmett, had a buzz cut and his hair was dark brown, almost black from what she could tell. Alice had a pixie cut that was made up of chestnut colored hair with blonde tips. The only two who looked even remotely similar in regards to hair were Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie had long blonde locks while Jasper had tight blonde curls. 

They were like one big juxtaposition. While they looked completely different to each other they were also totally alike. They all shared the chalky paleness of their skin and the otherworldly beauty in all of their features. The grace with which they moved, even Emmett. It seemed impossible to Bella that they could have these similarities and not be actual siblings, or even just related. She figured she should ask Angela if any of them actually were related sometime soon.

Glancing at their table quickly Bella found that not one but two of its occupants' eyes were on her. Rosalie and Edwards. Edwards were in more of a distrustful glare while Rosalie was staring at her with more of a curious look on her face. When Bella and Rosalie’s eyes met Bella felt something shift inside of her. The feeling disappeared as fast as it came so she decided to ignore it for now, choosing to go back to eating her food before lunch was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for awkward city, aka Biology with a moody Edward Cullen. This scene was honestly so painful to watch it was hilarious. And an extra class with a special classmate, take a guess on who it is (you already know who it is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Being cooped up in my house with absolutely nothing to do has really worked wonders for my writing schedule. Anyways here is where I really take my turn away from the movie and I hope it flows well, I’m still kinda new to this. For those who don’t know I took Bella’s schedule (which I found online) and switched gym and Spanish because in the movie the gym scene happens before lunch and Biology but on her schedule it’s last period so I switched it to right before lunch and now Spanish is last period. Remember to leave comments below, especially since we’re straying from the main plot, you’re ideas are always welcome! I hope you enjoy!

Walking into Biology Bella could already tell that she and the teacher, Mr. Banner, were going to get along. He didn’t make her stand in front of the class and introduce herself like literally every other teacher had. Instead Mike, the faithful puppy who seemed to be glued to her side, took the liberty of introducing her (as if she couldn’t do that herself) and Mr. Banner quickly directed her to the last open seat in the classroom.

Smiling, Bella thanked him and headed towards her seat, only to almost trip over her own foot when she saw who was sitting there.  _ ‘It just had to be a Cullen. And not just any Cullen, but the one who decidedly hated me without even a whisper of conversation between the two of us.’  _ He glanced up at her, and they held an intense staring contest for a few seconds. 

When Bella walked in front of the fan the breeze caused her hair to flow, no doubt sending her natural scent, plus the fragrance of whatever soaps and lotions she had put on this morning, wafting throughout the room. With her luck, the fan was angled in the direction of her newly assigned seat. Exactly where Edward Cullen was sitting. 

She could tell the exact moment that the breeze hit him, as the papers on the desk moved as if they were about to fly away, only to be stopped by his arm sitting upon them. His reaction was instantaneous. He jumped and his hand flew over his mouth and nose, as if her smell had physically assaulted him and he couldn’t stand to breath the same air anymore. His whole body tensed and Bella didn’t think she had ever seen anybody so uncomfortable in her life. 

His response shocked her out of her reverie, and she timidly walked over and sat down. Moving the chair as far to the right as she could. Bella grabbed her hair, pulled it towards her face and sniffed it, trying to be as discreet as possible while finding the scent that seemed to make Edward so appalled. Finding nothing but the scent of her shampoo, a pleasant smell she might add, she shrugged and gave up. Determined not to let his behaviour affect her. 

He had stopped staring at her, and instead chose to clamp his eyes shut with his hand still firmly clamped over his mouth. They had two vials on the table for the experiment. He pushed hers slowly towards her with the hand that wasn’t over his mouth and dragged his vial back to himself as fast as he could. The sound of the vial scraping across the lab table was a loud screech, like nails on a chalkboard. It caused her to look up at him, only to catch him glancing back at her and she almost gasped at what she saw.

His eyes were pitch black. 

Edward’s phone buzzed three different times in quick succession. He looked down at it, glancing at the text messages and then steeling himself. He put his phone down gently and sat completely still, body as straight as possible. To Bella, it didn’t even look like he was breathing. 

Bella forced herself to focus on Mr. Banner and the lesson at hand, not wanting to fall behind even though she knew it wouldn’t be that hard to make it up. Focusing was hard though when she could feel Edward’s piercing gaze staring holes into her neck. He would stare at her for minutes on end and then seem to catch himself in the act. As if he hadn’t meant to be staring at her, it was just some sort of reflex he couldn’t control. He would force himself to look straight at the teacher then, only to go back to staring at her a few minutes later.

Bella, finally able to tune out Edward’s gaze on her, startled when he suddenly burst out of his seat and sped towards the door, the bell ringing a second later. It seemed as if he couldn’t get out of there fast enough, his behaviour leaving Bella puzzled as to what she could’ve possibly done to cause him to act like this. 

Clearly, others had noticed the same behaviour as well because Mike came up to her and asked, “What did you do to Cullen? It looked like he was going to hurl when you walked over. Then he just looked constipated the rest of the time.” Bella shook her head in exasperation. 

“I don’t know, I just went and sat down. We didn’t even say two words to each other.” Mike just shrugged and chose to change the subject, instead choosing to blabber on to Bella about all of his athletic achievements as they walked to their respectful classes.

\-----

Bella thought she could finally release the breath that she had been holding all throughout Biology class. Walking into Spanish class she was beyond relieved to see that there was no sign of Edward Cullen, or any other Cullen for that matter, as far as she could tell. She handed the slip she was given by the school receptionist to the teacher, Mrs. Goff. 

Mrs. Goff was an old woman with gray hair and big rimmed glasses that seemed similar to Harry Potter’s. She called the class to attention, signalling to Bella that she should introduce herself. 

Bella internally groaned. “H-Hi, I’m B-” Her throat caught mid sentence. She had been looking throughout the faces of her new classmates as she talked, and was stunned into silence when a blonde head of hair tilted upwards to give her a full view of Rosalie Cullen’s face.  _ ‘The universe must really hate me.’  _

The two locked eyes and, unlike her brother, Rosalie’s eyes held no animosity in them. It looked as though there was concern in her gold orbs when she gazed at Bella. Bella had to be careful not to get lost in them. Where her brother's eyes were pitch black Rosalie’s eyes were pure gold, almost like copper. She would have to file that information away to figure out later.

Rosalie seemed to look her over, searching for something until she stopped, satisfied with what she saw and looked away. Bella kept her head down and walked over to her seat, which just so happened to be right next to Rosalie, not wanting to do anything to set off the blonde like she somehow did with her brother. 

_ ‘Not like I did much anyway other than interrupt his isolation,’ _ Bella thought bitterly.

If Bella was worried about Rosalie she needn’t be. The girl hadn’t said two words to her all period and seemed to not even acknowledge her presence. Besides their original eye contact she hadn’t spared a glance in Bella’s direction, much to Bella’s relief. Everything was going well until Mrs. Goff decided to ruin it. 

“Oy! Clase, to see how well you have been learning the curriculum and to get some of our newer classmates up to speed,” She spared a glance at Bella, “I want you and your table partner to discuss what you did this weekend to the best of your ability. Record what your partner has said and I will call out on some of you to share what you have learned to the class.”

As the class erupted into chatter Bella and Rosalie turned to each other. Bella remained silent, too intimidated by her partner to formulate a sentence. When it was clear she wasn’t going to be talking anytime soon Rosalie took matters into her own hands. “Hello Bella, it’s nice to meet you, I’m-”

“Rosalie Cullen.” Bella froze. Color flooded her cheeks making her look like a tomato. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Not only was it awkward because they didn’t know each other at all but she all but confirmed to Rosalie that the Cullens were such a gossip worthy topic that Bella knew who they were without even being here for a full day. A small smirk appeared on Rosalie’s face, Bella could tell she was amused. 

“Well it seems there is no need for introductions then,” the amusement was clearly heard in her voice. Bella blushed an even brighter bright red, looking down in an attempt to hide it. Judging by the snicker that came from in front of her she didn’t do a very good job. “And just so you know, my last name is Hale.”

Bella’s ‘deer in a headlight’ look was comical. As funny as this was, Rosalie decided to take pity on her. “So, I’m assuming you had Spanish at your old school? What level of Spanish would you say you’re on?” Bella was relieved for the out. The tension finally drained for her body. Edward and Rosalie seemed to be polar opposites. Where he was cold and uncomfortable she was cordial and relaxed. She wondered what the rest of the Cullens were like.  _ ‘Hopefully they’re more like the latter.’  _

“Yes we had Spanish as a world language. I’m not the best at Spanish but I think that you guys are at the same place here that I was in Phoenix.” Proud of herself for not stuttering, Bella was glad that she was able to talk to the girl in a full sentence without messing up. Lord knows it took everything in her willpower to do so. 

To Bella, Rosalie intimidated her. Looks aside Rosalie just seemed like the girl who commanded attention without even trying. Bella’s thoughts were quickly being filled with the girl in front of her. “Are you better at reading or writing?” Rosalie asked.

“Writing.”

“I can work with that. Now that we’re on the same page what did you do this weekend, if you don’t mind me asking.” Bella looked at her confused. Why would she care what she did this weekend. 

“Why do you ask?”

The smirk was back on Rosalie’s face which told Bella that she was missing something. When she couldn’t think of what it was and shot Rosalie a clueless look, Rosalie let out a laugh. The melodic sound drew the attention of everybody in the class. Every single eye was on them and Bella shrunk into herself at the attention. “The assignment Bella.” Bella thought back to a few minutes before. Mrs. Goff’s instructions flashed through her head, causing her to visibly facepalm.  _ ‘So much for not embarrassing myself.’  _

“U-uhm right.”  _ ‘Dammit’ _

Taking a breath and accepting that it couldn’t get any worse from here if she tried, she composed herself and started again. “This weekend I moved from my mom’s house in Phoenix to my dad's house. The flight was roughly three hours and I’ve spent most of my time during the weekend getting settled into my room and ready for the rest of the semester.” Rosalie nodded, taking in the information but not writing anything down. 

“What is your mom’s name?” Rosalie asked. 

“Renee, and my dad’s name is-”

“Charlie, I’m aware” It was Rosalie’s turn to interrupt her. “In a small town like Forks everyone knows everyone else. The whole town has been anticipating the arrival of the Chiefs beloved daughter.”

Bella’s blush was back with a vengeance. Phoenix helped her forget what being in a small town was really like. No secrets, a constant gossip mill. Little stones were left unturned in this town, and any privacy that she had hoped to have was impossible in a place like this.

“So what did you do this weekend?” Quick to draw the attention off of herself, she deflected. 

Rosalie seemed to notice and went along with the shift in conversation. “I stayed in for most of it. I helped my mother with some of her designs and worked on a few of my projects that I’ve had for awhile.”

“Projects?” Bella couldn’t help but ask. Writing down everything she was told she almost missed what Rosalie said next.

“Cars. I am working on fixing a few cars that I have,” Rosalie said with pride. She was clearly very happy about her hobby and Bella found it adorable. Bella was gonna tell her how cool that was until Mrs. Goff called the class’s attention back to the front of the room. 

“Ok clase! The twenty minutes are up and we only have enough time left in class for a few groups to go. I shouldn’t have to remind you to be respectful during your peers' presentations so let's get through these quickly.”

The presentations were only about a minute long and only one person in the group had to go, much to Bella’s relief. She glanced at the clock, willing the last two and a half minutes to fly by so she could escape until she heard Mrs. Goff’s voice. “Muy bien Jessica!” Jessica beamed at the praise, happy to be the center of attention. “Alright clase we have time for one final group…” She surveyed the class until her eyes landed in the back corner of the room, right where Bella and Rosalie’s table was. “Bella and Rosalie, you’re up!”

Before Bella could be overcome with anxiety at the mere thought of public speaking Rosalie’s smooth voice flowed throughout the room. “Durante el fin de semana, Bella se mudó a su casa con su padre, Charlie. Ella se mudó de Phoenix, donde vivía con su madre, Renée. Ella pasó mucho tiempo estableciéndose y prepararse para la escuela hoy.” (During the weekend, Bella moved into her house with her dad, Charlie. She moved from Phoenix, where she lived with her mom, Renée. She spent a lot of her time getting settled in and preparing for school today.)

The whole room was silent. Even Mrs. Goff had to take a minute to compose herself. While nothing Rosalie said was too spectacular, the way the words sounded coming off her silky voice had everyone in awe. Bella’s jaw was practically on the floor. 

_ ‘She even makes Spanish sound sinful,’ _ Bella thought.

The bell startled her and everybody else out of their Rosalie induced trance, causing everyone to grab their bags and hurry off to whatever they did in their free time after school. 

Remembering the events in the class prior Bella caught Rosalie’s attention before she could walk out the door. “Hey Rosalie, is your brother ok?” Rosalie stopped. Her body stiffened as she turned around. 

“Which one?” Rosalie asked. The warmth that was in her voice before was gone and in its place was forced politeness. By the tone in her voice it was clear to both of them that she knew exactly which brother they were talking about.

“Edward,” Bella mumbled, not so confident in herself anymore. When Rosalie made no move to respond she rushed to explain herself. “It's just that we had Biology together last period and he seemed mad? I don’t really know if something happened but he seemed really uncomfortable and left in a hurry.”

Rosalie sighed. “I’m sorry if he worried you Bella. My brother has just been feeling a little under the weather as of late. He left earlier after last period because he was feeling sick and my mom requested him home. Nothing to worry about.” The smile on Rosalie’s face was so fake it looked almost painful. 

Bella didn’t believe a word of what she’d just been told but decided not to pry in fear of damaging the newfound companionship she had with the blonde. “Ok then. I hope he feels better. I’ll see you tomorrow Rosalie.”

“Goodbye Bella, see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please remember to stay safe and wash your hands. I know that the whole social distancing thing sucks and is putting a huge damper on everyone’s lives but if we just ride out the worst part and do what we need to do we can get back to some semblance of normal soon, hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Update!

UPDATE*

So if you didn't see it in the first chapter I edited and r-updated the last three chapters so make sure to go back and reread those. Chapter four should be out by tomorrow night, Monday night at the latest. I promise that I will do better with my writing from now on and can't wait to hear from you guys soon!

-Heda


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it! This chapter is kind of a filler, with a little surprise reveal of a certain someone's *wink wink* special power. As Always hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or ideas of what you guys would like to see in the book!

The next day was better… and worse.

Sleep didn’t come until early into the AM for Bella. Her mind too caught up in the enigma that was Edward Cullen. She knew that Rosalie told her that he just wasn’t feeling well that day. She wanted to believe her, if only it would get her brain to stop getting so worked up over him. Bella just couldn’t shake the feeling that SHE was the reason that Edward acted the way he did and that something was wrong with her.

She had planned to talk to him the next day. Confront him and demand to know why he was so cold towards her when they hadn’t even spoken to each other. The more she had thought about it, the more angry and annoyed she had gotten. What could she have possibly done to make him react to her like that. All she had done was walk into the class for goodness sake! The seat next to his was the only one left and he had acted like he couldn’t even breathe the same air as her. Bella finally managed to get some sleep after calming herself down.

Hours later she woke up, exhausted and grouchy at the lack of sleep she had gotten. Walking into the bathroom she glanced at the mirror and sighed, the bags under her eyes on full display. Makeup couldn’t even make her look any better, not that she wore it anyway.

_‘Guess I’m rocking the walking dead look today’_ she thought. On the bright side, maybe this would make all the guys at school stop treating her like their favorite toy car. After getting ready, she looked a little bit more alive after a nice hot shower, Bella moved down to the kitchen to get breakfast started for her and Charlie. When she made it to the kitchen she was surprised to see a plate of eggs and sausage wrapped up with saran wrap. There was a note on top with the messy scrawl of her dad's handwriting. Bella smiled as she read it.

_‘Had to go into the station early for a case, probably won’t be back until late. There is money in the jar for groceries if you want to go to the store later. Hope the food is good. -Dad’_

Looking at the food made Bella laugh. Charlie definitely was no cook. As imperfect as the meal was the thought of her father making this for her brightened her day. Bella and Charlie were never big on professing their love to others with words. It was the actions that meant the most. The little things like this were how Charlie showed her that he loved her and that he cared. Bella decided that she would go to the grocery store later and get some ingredients to make him a nice dinner to show her appreciation.

Grabbing her plate of food she contemplated what to make as she made her way to school.

\-----

Being at school brought the anxiety back tenfold as Bella obsessed over what would happen in Biology. She couldn’t decide between wanting her classes to go on for hours to delay the inevitable, or for the classes to pass by in the blink of an eye so she could just get it over with. Her anxiety manifested into physical actions as she tapped her foot incessantly under her desk and bit her fingernails. Others were starting to take notice, some shooting her dirty looks for the noise she was producing. Bella couldn’t bring herself to care.

Her distraction did nothing to help her in gym class, and today was not the day to lose focus. With Bella’s luck, it had happened to be dodgeball day. Balls seemed to find their way to her far more than usual, and without her usual attention and ability to dodge them she got pelted endlessly.

As she headed into the locker room to change Bella noticed the pitiful looks cast her way by her classmates. Mike looked her way with so much sympathy in his eyes she had to turn away. She was begging for the floor to just swallow her whole when Jessica approached her. “Hey Bella… are you doing ok?” Her tone was shy, almost awkward.

“I’m fine,” Bella mumbled, her tone the same.

While Bella had been adapting to her new friend group quite well, and was very thankful that they took her in so easily, she still hadn’t gotten comfortable enough with them yet. Jessica especially. While there was nothing wrong with her and Bella actually appreciated her ability to carry an argument almost solely on her own, the girl just had such an outgoing and exuberant personality. She was the exact opposite of Bella’s silent and introverted nature.

The fact that they were both semi clothed only added to the uncomfortableness. _‘At least this is as awkward for her as it is for me’_ she thought.

Jessica fiddled with her hands, a hesitant smile on her face. “Oh ok. I just wanted to… ya know… make sure that you were doing well because you seemed kinda out of it? More than usual at least and, not that I think that you’re bad at sports or anything and-”

“Jess breathe!” Bella told her, having fallen into a fit of giggles at Jessica’s word vomit. “I’m just a little nervous about something that’s all.”

Jessica blushed. “That’s good! Is it anything I can help you with?” She offered. Her bright and cheery demeanor back on display, causing Bella to smile. Jessica may have come off to her as eccentric, she was glad to see this side of her. Her mood having gotten better as their chat went on.

“I’m alright, thank you though. Wanna walk to lunch together?” she asked. Jessica nodded enthusiastically and they finished changing and headed out. Meeting up with Mike the three of them headed to the cafeteria together, chatting aimlessly along the way.

\-----

Bella’s relief was short lived the moment she stepped into the cafeteria. The thought of Edward crashing back into her mind like a wrecking ball. She forced herself to keep from looking in that direction. Choosing to focus her attention solely on Jessica and Mike. They were halfway through the lunch line when she finally caved. Turning to the right she looked over the table in the corner and froze, eyes wide.

There were only four people at the table.

She sucked in a breath, and had to stop herself from almost dropping her tray to the ground. Her shock got the attention of Mike and Jessica, who were moving forward in the line. They were back by her side in an instant.

“Are you ok Bella?” Mike.

“Hey what happened?” Jessica.

Their questions shook her out of her stupor and she hastily moved forward in the line. “Yea I’m good. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.” They both gave her weird looks, but neither said anything as they finished grabbing their food and headed to their table.

As usual the conversation flowed rapidly throughout their group. Everyone was talking about their weekend plans and making new ones to meet up with one another. Bella was glad that they were all so occupied. She rarely offered up much conversation anyway, so they never expected her to talk much. It allowed her to get lost with her thoughts without a fear of being rude for not actively engaging.

She went through the thousands of possible reasons that Edward could be missing from school. Rosalie had said something about him not feeling well and leaving early. It was possible that he could’ve still been under the weather and had stayed home today. But he had been fine in class. He wasn’t sick during Biology the day prior, far from it. Besides his extreme stiffness and lack of communication he looked like the epitome of good health.

“So Bella, what do you think?”

“What?” she asked, unsure of who had addressed her and what exactly they were talking about.

“We were all gonna order some pizza and chill at Jessica’s house on Saturday. Are you in?” It had come from Mike. Always wanting to make sure she was included. She appreciated him for that.

She thought over her weekend plans. Charlie was off this weekend and had not informed her of any plans to make a trip to go fishing this Saturday. A rare occurrence she was sure. Bella wanted to make the most of the time she had with him, deciding that they could paint and decorate her room together.

Still, a day outside of school where she could hang with her newfound friend group and get to know them better did sound appealing. “I have some plans with my dad on Saturday but if I finish beforehand I’ll definitely come by.”

The group cheered and started chatting about all the things they would do and watch when they met up. Bella decided to stop dwelling on her thoughts of Edward and be present in the conversation. Instead choosing to hold onto a small shred of hope that he would still show up to Biology.

\-----

That tiny shred of hope diminished when she walked into class to find the seat next to hers empty. She sat down sullenly, her thoughts running rampant again.

She just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Edward’s absence had to do with her. It was absurd to even think so, and the thought made her feel like she was being conceited to think that she could ever have that effect on anyone else.

But nothing else seemed to add up. While being utterly absurd it was the only reason she could see that would actually make sense. Needless to say her attention was not on Mr. Banner and his lecture. The class passed by quickly and soon she was on her way to Spanish.

Walking in Bella quickly noticed Rosalie, looking effortlessly beautiful as always, sitting in her seat. She strode over, trying to muster the courage to bring up the topic of Edward. They still had a few minutes till class started, a few more after that if Mrs. Goff decided to take her time when doing the attendance, to chat. Now was the only chance she was gonna get if she wanted to satiate her curiosity.

Rosalie gave her a small smile when she sat down. “Hello Bella, how are you today?”

Bella returned her smile tentatively, “I’m alright, how are you?”

“I am doing well. My brother has been particularly playful today.” Her mind immediately flew to Edward, but realized it was more likely that Rosalie was talking about Emmett. At least, if their actions yesterday were anything to go by.

Bella’s heart was pounding in her chest. Her anxiety and nervousness getting the best of her. She was only asking Rosalie a simple question about her brother, nothing to warrant this reaction.

But Rosalie had seemed determined to avoid talking about her bronze haired brother yesterday. Bella didn’t want to ruin things with the Cullen, or Hale, who actually engaged with her.

Gathering her courage, she just went for it before she chickened out. “So how is Edward? I remember you saying that he wasn’t feeling so well yesterday and he wasn't in class today so I just thought I’d check in.”

Bella could see Rosalie stiffen for a split second before relaxing, a forced smile finding its way onto her face. It happened so fast Bella thought she might have imagined it. “He’s still not feeling that well but it’s nothing major . With our father being a doctor he expects us to take our health very seriously.”

The answer was vague, so Bella decided to keep prodding. “Are you sure it isn’t the flu or something? I know that can be pretty bad and it's super sudden-”

“Bella”

When she finally looked up at the sound of her name she saw Rosalie staring at her intently. Her gaze cut through her like a knife, the earlier pleasantries all gone. Her pupils seemed to shrink as she stared at her.

Without breaking eye contact Rosalie spoke. “My brother Edward is fine. Stop worrying about him.” Her tone was harsh. The way she was looking at Bella made it seem like she was almost willing her to comply.

This just left Bella even more confused. However, she didn't like the way Rosalie had talked to her and the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Well I’m sorry I was just trying to be a good person and show that I care. You didn’t have to be rude about it.”

She shocked herself with her words, but Rosalie’s reaction was way more intensified. She seemed speechless. Her eyes were wide with panic and she looked to be frozen in place. Bella moved to tap her but the sudden movement shocked Rosalie out of her haze. She jumped out of her seat without a word, heading up to Mrs. Goff’s desk. She said a few quick words, Mrs. Goff seeming to be hanging off of her every word. After a nod from Mrs. Goff Rosalie hastily exited the class. Bella sensed she wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

Bella had no idea what just happened or what had just happened, but one thing was for sure.

Something was up with the Cullen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that! Did you guy's like or hate Rosalie's new power? Are you not clear on what it is? I didn't wanna explicitly say it in the story in order to make it more interesting but if you need me to clarify just let me know in the comments. I don't want to say it on these notes though because spoilers lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
